


souvenir

by shepherd



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Facials, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepherd/pseuds/shepherd
Summary: Gladio and Ignis take a moment to themselves on Valentines day.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE EDITS ON THIS i'm delirious with a really bad cold right now but i did my best. hope you like it!

Rough, warm hands settled over Ignis’ hips. They bunched in the thick material of his borrowed bathrobe, and the low sleepy grunt that broke the quiet made Ignis laugh.

He had caught the softest rustle of silken bedsheets and the smack of bare feet across the laminated wooden floor of the bedroom. A mountain of a man had risen silently, slowly. There was time enough for Ignis to wipe the fog from the tall and wide mirror, and glance slyly through the ajar door.

Sunlight, though still gentle from the beginnings of dawn, cast a golden light over white sheets and dark skin. Long legs had stretched, toes curling tight and arms searching for the warm body that had slunk away. Gladio grumbled disapprovingly and seemingly unaware of or caring nothing for his nudity and his hunt was on.

Ignis made no eye contact when Gladio slipped into the bathroom. Even merely looking his way was only encouragement for whatever playful games he likely had planned. Depending on the pressures of their schedule and the depth of Ignis’ mood, Ignis might have enjoyed the challenge. Other times he had to bat Gladio’s hands away. But Gladio caught Ignis’ smile in the tall mirror, light and easy, and knew that today he was welcomed.

Ignis shook his head to get a damp lock of hair out of his eyes. Upon the counter his glasses were neatly folded and placed in his engraved leather case to protect them from the humid air of his finished shower. Littered over the counter were Ignis’ personal products – simple travel items no advisor of Ignis’ calibre could be without. Moisturiser for the dry Tenebraen climate in the depths of winter, his pomade to form his hair, his shaving cream and razor. Now Ignis’ cheeks were smooth and pleasant to touch. While they lightly stung he noted not a single cut or bump with great satisfaction.

A head crooked itself against Ignis’ throat. Gladio inhaled deeply, those wonderfully warm hands clenching tighter and chapped lips found his skin. After his shower Ignis was still damp to the touch, beaded with water.

“Mornin’.” Gladio grit, voice thick with sleep. His chest flush against Ignis’ back rumbled.

“Good morning, love,” Ignis greeted smoothly and reached for his moisturiser. It would not do to stand before royal blood with visibly dry skin. Amongst Ignis’ considerable list of envies he knew Gladio seemed to not suffer from misbehaving skin. Squeezing a small amount onto the tip of his index finger he turned to press a small kiss upon the first bit of Gladio within reach. It was on the tip of his nose. “Sleep well?”

By way of response there was a simple grunt. In the mirror Gladio’s eyes were still closed. Ignis knew that feeling completely – after several hours of driving through wild Lucian terrain and a boat ride across choppy seas that had made the eldest Amicitia a touch queasy, the final few hours of slow train had rendered their entire party close to useless. Every joint and limb ached. With only a few spare words to Queen Sylva and her polar opposite children – with even Noctis too tired to do much more than smile widely and hold the beaming Lady Lunafreya once, barely caring about her glowering shadow of an older brother – they had been guided to their prepared rooms to collapse and rest well for the coming week.

Noctis was gifted the room next to them and Prompto the next one along and judging by the flurry of excitable texts from the latter he had been given an equally luxurious room. Ignis could barely register the plush carpets and the gilded curtains. Instead he shed his clothes impatiently, scattering them across the floor. It was so terribly cold outside the windows were touched with frost but inside it was wondrously warm. So warm that Ignis had worn nothing more than his briefs and quietly suffered laying next to his furnace of a boyfriend. Gladio kicked out of even his underwear after spending a few minutes sluicing off the worst of the days grime with a cold shower. His absence had temporarily left Ignis tired and lonely and Gladio made it up to him with a kiss, crawling in alongside him and ghosting another across Ignis’ temple – then they were both gone.

They hadn’t made it to midnight. Barely eight o’clock had passed before they were abed. Ignis had left his surprise hidden beneath his clothes in his suitcase and hadn’t even fetched Gladio’s card. He had been hoping Gladio might have slept a few moments longer. “Happy Valentines, my love,” he said.

A peaceful smile crossed Gladio’s face. He squeezed Ignis’ hips and sighed. “Happy Valentines,” he returned, and finally opened his eyes. Settling his head against the crown of Ignis’, his cheeks squished endearingly, whiskey eyes gleaming. They gazed at him through the mirror. “Too warm for you to stay in bed?”

On the contrary. Lying alongside Gladio was one of the greatest pleasures he had known. Even in the stifling heat of the sheets and with a blazingly hot body alongside his Ignis could still not resist winding their legs together, shifting close enough to see each crease of Gladio’s lips. The dull ache of a long day of travel was tantalizingly close to relieving itself and an evening shower would have relieved the grub of sweat and the last of the discomfort. But Gladio breathed softly, hair oil still tangible and sweet and Ignis basked in the peace of mind that Gladio’s soft slumber and surrounding arms gave.

And here they were. Ignis finally roused and almost ready to face the day ahead and Gladio lingering in the cloying web of dreams, not wearing a single stitch of clothing. One last saccharine part of him longed to be back in bed, within the softness of the manor’s alluring sheets and tasting Gladio’s sweet kisses. But as always, they had their own duties to fulfil. Ignis would not let them slip from his grasp even today.

“I slept well. Thank you.” Reaching back, he pet softly at Gladio’s bare hip. The muscle of Gladio’s thigh was thick and tense. The urge to lose himself in touching was difficult to supress but Ignis was nothing but determined. He allowed himself one lingering stoke before letting go. “Thought I should rise early. To spend more time with you, of course, but I’m certain the Lady Lunafreya will be eagerly awaiting the lot of us.”

Gladio hummed and a great paw rubbed at his tired eyes. “Should probably get washed up too,” he agreed and yet made no move towards the still foggy shower. The humid air had left a sticky sheen on his skin that Ignis’ couldn’t help but admire.

Laughing quietly Ignis dabbed his finger into his cream. With a practised expertise he left small dots upon his chin and a trail along the line of his jaw and cheek. Still Gladio’s eyes were closed. Thumbs massaged Ignis’ hips through the robe. Gladio’s considerable weight bore down upon him as he leaned heavily and yet Ignis’ voiced no complaint. Over the years Gladio’s bulk had always been reassuring. The warmth lulled all who rest against him, and Ignis felt loved and safe.

Still he was silent as Ignis rubbed the moisturizer into his skin. He massaged his cheeks and patted lightly, pleased at the lack of blemishes on his skin. Simply Gladio’s presence and touch were enough to bring Ignis his smile – his company alone made Ignis feel lighter.

“The view is breath taking from the balcony,” Ignis said conversationally. Out in their room double doors led to an ornately railed balcony with a small table, two chairs and a truly beautiful view of the swaying sylleblossom fields. Somehow, they seemed to always be in bloom, a sea of petals and lively grass. The ragged mountains stood picturesque and grand beyond them. Ignis had never known such beauty, used to the bustle and the drab look of the city. Insomnia could be beautiful. Sometimes it was hard to see. “If you act fast, perhaps we could call for a light celebratory breakfast? It might be our one moment to ourselves all day.”

Opening those brilliant eyes again, Gladio’s expression softened. “Sounds great,” he murmured, content, and those comforting hands left Ignis’ waist to lazily undo the fabric belt of his bathrobe.

Ignis arched a brow. Halfway through placing dots over the length of his nose he watched with amusement, tilting his head back to lazily bare his throat when he saw Gladio’s intentions. Searing hot lips pressed steadily along the length. Steady hands unlaced him but began to stumble in defeat. It took a long moment to wholly until Ignis’ lazy knot and Gladio lightly grunted in frustration. Tugging the robe apart he bared Ignis’ warm, damp skin. That mouth was firm, increasingly eager and Ignis purred gently all the while.

“Gladio,” he murmured and when Gladio laughed softly against his ear, the fine hairs along the nape of his neck stood on end. A hand flattened against the curve of his belly, intimately warm and larger than Ignis’ own, and even with the mirror before him ignis forgot all about the blobs left on his nose.

Pulling the robe away and baring the softness of Ignis’ bare skin Gladio sighed so quietly Ignis wondered if perhaps he had dreamt it. Another hand grasped his now bare hip. More kisses, and the murmur, “You look so good with your hair like that. All loose and wet.”

Ignis’ smile was wry. He rest both hands over Gladio’s. It was charming but easy to feel ridiculous standing in an unfamiliar bathroom with his chest bared, soft cock currently unwilling to stir. “Thank you.”

Teeth teased around his pulse. Ignis thrummed at the contact, heart skipping a beat and stomach still swooping dangerously even after years of Gladio’s love and touch. “You smell incredible,” Gladio added, the scent of lemongrass subtle against his nose.

“Charmer” Ignis aimed for coy. When Gladio’s hand smoothed down lower he landed somewhere south of strangled. Rough fingertips stroked and teased lightly, beginning to awaken a fire much too early and inconvenient for such an hour. Ignis clutched to the one that remained but it drew away, hoisting up the back of his bathrobe and then guiding Ignis to stand flush against him, skin to skin – and there was something hot and hard pressed eagerly against his ass, heavy and silken and Ignis could only laugh. His amusement rang out against the tile.

It remained a pleasant feeling. Being wanted and kissed made Ignis’ cool blood pound and run hot. Having intimate moments all to themselves reminded Ignis that he was still young despite it all – and he only had so much time to enjoy his youth. As much as they all bristled when their fathers called them boys they were still barely out of their teens. Ignis’ twentieth was a mere two weeks ago and he had scarcely allowed himself the time to celebrate. A few hours had been stolen away to eat well and drink themselves into oblivion with his brothers. But once alcohol had knocked Noctis and Prompto clean off their feet and had them silent and still on Ignis’ comfortable old sofa Gladio had kissed him sweetly, murmuring promises of time alone as soon as they could salvage it. Time to be true to themselves and bask in the hard-earned quiet.

Two weeks, and here they were.

There was a firm squeeze of Ignis’ ass. It was a solid handful and Ignis could only laugh. Every part of him was filled with longing, to drop his robe entirely and enjoy every inch of both their bodies, the rest of the world and their duties be damned. Gladio’s morning erections were rarely sleepy and this caught against Ignis’ skin. It left a sticky smear upon his smooth thighs. When the long length of him slid across Ignis’ delectable skin Gladio moaned softly, continuing to lay a long line of kisses along Ignis’ shoulder.

“I don’t wanna rush,” he said, voice thick with lust and the room grew hotter and hotter. Ignis exhaled unsteadily and longed to bare himself, to stand as openly naked and hungry as Gladio. Goosebumps rose all along his flesh despite the heat. Gladio’s hands were capable of inspiring a great many things. Ignis’ blood had never been so loud in his ears.

Reaching back Ignis’ fingertips brushed gentle, well cared for facial hair. Ignis allowed his eyes to linger on the mirror and watched the flush upon Gladio’s face build. The muscles in his biceps stood stark. Tapping his cheek to encourage Gladio to look his way, he chanced a small kiss against the corner of Gladio’s eager mouth.

“The entire manor will be waking soon,” Ignis reminded him carefully. He leaned up to kiss Gladio again and again. His mouth alone was temptation itself. Something that haunted Ignis in his daydreams, rendering him useless at the smallest touch. That tongue that now teased over Ignis’ lower lip was fraying his composure. “Perhaps – Noctis will appreciate the time along with Lady Lunafreya and Prompto. I’m… I’m sure we won’t be terribly missed for now, and we can find some… other way to fill our time.”

Gladio hummed, interested. Teeth nipped playfully at his lip before finally pulling away. With his mouth already swollen and sensitive Ignis missed him sorely. Between his legs his cock began to stir. Ignis withheld the urge to touch himself, letting himself bask in the feeling of what Gladio could do to him with such gentle touch.

If Gladio saw, he said nothing. “Did some research,” he said. “Asked around. There’s a flower market every other day around noon and the food stalls are pretty famous. Sound like a nice Valentines?”

A dozen things sounded more than nice. Tea and chiffon cake on the balcony, the overjoyed laughter of friends and family amongst an exciting, unfamiliar world. Taking in the scent of flowers and spices in the town streets filled with other loving couples. Or a hand – or more – on his cock, maybe Gladio’s talented mouth sucking flush pink marks almost too high for his collar to disguise. Ignis wanted it all – and so removed from the eyes of their company, he could finally have it.

But he couldn’t spoil himself. Being amongst the others would be a hard task, his exercise in restraint ruined. “And there was a theatre converted into library nearly a half century ago in the nearest town, swiftly accessible by train.” Ignis smiled at him and rubbed his palm across Gladio’s stubble one last time. It was a soothing and familiar scratch. These days he didn’t mind the burn at all. Sometimes he loved it. “Tomorrow, if not today. I’m sure his Majesty will permit us a few hours of downtime.”

A matching grin brightened Gladio’s face. Finally he seemed wide awake, no longer dazed. “Perfect,” he murmured with another kiss to Ignis’ flushed and moisturized cheek. When he withdrew there were flecks of white across his dark skin.

With a start Ignis remembered the lotion on his nose. Bashful and just embarrassed enough to feel his cock wilt he let go, massaging the cream into the bridge and the centre of his forehead. Somehow standing in a bathroom with his robe hoisted up and a half hard cock, committing to his morning routine felt only a little ridiculous.

Those hands didn’t budge. They cupped his strong thighs instead. Kneading the flesh Gladio mumbled, “Still got a little extra time to kill, though.”

“I’ll not sit poorly in front of the queen all day,” Ignis shot back with faux sternness, tapping at Gladio’s prying hands. But then he pet at them, the massaging enough to make Ignis’ cock twitch. “I must retain my propriety for at least the rest of the week.”

Gladio rumbled, still playfully disappointed and nipped at the shell of Ignis’ ear. Those hands escaped Ignis’, taking any opportunity to grope and squeeze, tickling and teasing to make him laugh. At a solid pinch to his rear Ignis jumped, surprised but not angered. “Gladio,” he protested lightly and reached back to swat at Gladio’s own backside.

Their laughter filled the expanse. The mirror was beginning to gleam with light. From the balcony windows the sun was just visible, the light changing, deepening. The birdsong had begun to falter as they began their day in earnest. Tenebrae mornings were peaceful and vibrant and Ignis could have happily stayed in that moment forever.

But they were running out of time. If they were lucky Noctis would still be dead asleep by the time Ignis was ready and presentable, exhausted by his journey no matter how excited he had been to spend time with Lunafreya. Gladio still needed a shower and to dress, likely done in the remainder of time Ignis needed to be pulled together and call for tea, but those hands returned to his thigh. Another slipped around to tease the base of his cock.

Ignis’ exhale wavered. Even that simple touched weakened him. “Tonight,” he promised, as firmly as his breathy voice could. If he were lucky his arousal might pass. He gripped Gladio’s hip again. “Just a moment – a moment for me to get presentable, and then if you’re good I might just let you come in my mouth.”

Another kiss against his throat. “And what about you, handsome?”

Pushing his hips back against Gladio, wriggling simply for anticipation sake, he shook his head. “Don’t worry about me.”

The hand that ghosted over his cock lingered still. Rough fingers traced the sensitive length of him, all the way to his head and Ignis pulsed in response, helplessly shifting against his own will, spreading his legs. Murmuring Gladio’s name with agonizing reverence he forgot all about his routine. Settling a hand against the cool counter, he sighed at the sensations, of being framed and held by someone who loved him. “I worry,” Gladio told him and rest his head against Ignis’ still covered shoulder. “We got time. Let’s do this together.”

Finally, Gladio’s warmth enclosed his cock. His hand curled around him and constricted softly, encouraging him to full hardness with soft petting along the tip. Heat was sweltering. Sweat gathered and Ignis murmured, almost sagging against his lover as his will began to crack. The counter was wonderous against his warm skin.

“Gladio,” Ignis managed, mangled. Everything was overwhelmingly hot – his breath, his skin. No thoughts of stuffy elder councilmen and the foul lunch he had forced himself to eat on the train over could make him balk now. The shoulder of his robe’s leg arm slipped, leaving him bare his bicep. A bead of water slipped down the back of his neck and even that tiny sensation made him shiver. Gladio was immovable behind him, a certainty as always and Ignis himself was certain he wanted nothing more than to rut into his hand until he came.

“Lemme take care of you,” Gladio told him, and the hand not on his cock tugged down his other sleeve.

In response Ignis slumped his shoulders gracelessly, allowing the robe to fall free. Gladio guided him out with an approving purr. Once the robe struck the tile Ignis stood naked and wanting, cock bobbing with each movement. His lover’s hand resettled on the dip of his chest, over the racing of his heart and the soaked head of Gladio’s cock nudged between Ignis’ thighs, precome scalding.

Gladio stroked cautiously, beginning with a slow preamble. The slide of Ignis’ sheath was maddening and the sight of Gladio’s hand over his flush, fully hard cock had him wild. The ruddy red of his shaft disappeared against his lover’s dark skin, pink top faintly glistening in the light. Though his mouth was painfully dry he swiped his tongue over his lower lip. It did nothing. Spiking pleasure rung him out. Ignis wanted Gladio’s mouth upon his, eager and hungry. But he was just out of reach and Ignis sinking into oblivion, and all Ignis could do was pant, stomach contracting and releasing, chest rising and falling.

Words failed him. Gladio was faithfully attentive, the hand on Ignis’ chest cheekily tweaking a nipple, pinching between his index finger and thumb just to hear Ignis’ breathing become harsh. His eyes had not yet fallen shut and catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he found himself wanting. Pale skin had had deepened in colour. A flush covered his chest and his nipples were a bold pink. All the while as Ignis wriggled Gladio smiled, clearly pleased with himself and just a touch too smug.

Feeling a flutter of deep affection and amusement, Ignis shifted his weight and placed his foot on Gladio’s, pressing down lightly. It was hard enough only to get his attention, soft enough to only evoke laughter. And he did, loudly, and Ignis basked in feeling the rumble throughout Gladio’s chest. Gladio took his revenge in squeezing his cock a tough roughly, agitating Ignis’ vulnerable nipple enough to make his lover tremble in his arms.

“Be a good boy,” Gladio told him, knowing Ignis was truly helpless in his hold and yet taking mercy in his infinite kindness. His speed had picked up and Ignis’ toes curled as he lost himself in a daydream.

All the world be damned. When they were done Ignis would lay Gladio out on their queen bed and suck him luxuriously, taking his time to bring Gladio all the pleasure he deserved. Framing his thick hips with his hands, rubbing along the hard edge of his muscles and slipping down to roll his heavy balls in his warm hands. It didn’t matter who knocked insistently at their door – not anymore. Ignis would edge him with his mouth, bring him close to orgasm just to savour Gladio’s long moans, and let him come only once Gladio could take no more.

Pulling Ignis even closer, his back to Gladio’s front, he cherished the feeling of his skin. Eager to bask in the feeling of every muscle Gladio worked so hard on, Ignis could feel Gladio thrusting weakly, randomly against his rear. A soft moan escaped him. His hips moved fast, almost as quick as his hand and Ignis arched into the feeling. Tempting as it was to let Gladio take him then and there, there was a long and mysterious day ahead of him. Hours of sitting or walking would not do him well.

But Ignis wanted him. Wanted the thickness of his cock spearing him, fucking him deep. By the feel of his erection Gladio wanted it just as intensely. Ignis had been starving for it for weeks and as much as he knew an extra day would not kill him, Ignis thought he had rather waited long enough.

Then Gladio’s cock caught between the skin of his thighs, nudging just beneath his taut balls, and at the very thought of Gladio fucking his thighs, balls striking his rear and coming messily against him, filthy with come, Ignis could have peaked right there. And it seemed Gladio walked a similarly narrow path – he groaned long and loud and his hips stuttered.

That hand upon his chest steadied back on his hip. Gladio stroked over it as if in apology. “Ah, shit,” he grunted and yet didn’t pull away. His cock lay hot between his thighs. “Sorry.”

“No, no,” Ignis told him and spread his feet wider, planting himself firmly against the tile. Positioning his thighs and casting a look over his shoulder, he let Gladio rest comfortably between his thighs. His cock slot between. “Like this? Is this good?”

Wet hair hung in his eyes. He couldn’t quite make out Gladio’s expression but the man damn near whined, pressing further forward until their hips were flush, balls against his thighs. Gladio’s thick and flushed head peeked through Ignis’ legs, tantalizingly close to where he wanted it most, and Ignis shuddered at the sight, precome glistening. “This is good,” he said, winded as if taking a blow to his stomach. “Great. Fucking great Iggy, godsdamn…”

Adjusting his hold upon Ignis, Gladio never once let go of his cock. Fondling him he braced his own feet and stood perfectly flush against his lover’s back, trying out a few shallow thrusts. The sensation was unfamiliar. Ignis brought his thighs together, comfortably squeezing Gladio’s cock and steadfastly ignoring how strange it all felt. With time Gladio adjusted, managing to skilfully balance the movement of his hand with the press of his hips. Clumsiness corrected itself, precome nearly completely soaking Ignis’ thighs, his lover always dripping.

It remained awkward a little longer. Gladio’s path was sloppy and every thrust pushed Ignis forward. His hands grappled with the counter, accidentally knocking over the expensive shampoo that had been provided for them and he gasped, swearing softly. Another plastic tub tumbled into the deep marble sink. The tip of Ignis’ cock nudged the counter with the force of Gladio’s movement, finding difficulty finding a rhythm against dry skin.

Chancing a glance with hazy eyes he saw it was his body cream, smooth and slick and beaded with water. Ignis had brought it to soothe any chafed skin. The scent of ulwaat berries earned him a great deal of compliments and assurance. Most other Crownsguard smelt overwhelmingly of hastily applied cologne or sweat. Ignis remained clean and crisp and the cream helped his itching when he shaved. Ignis swore by it.

The idea came to him quickly. Straightening and petting at Gladio’s hip he said, “Wait.”

No matter how lost Gladio may have been in pleasure he stopped immediately. Still between Ignis thighs and frozen still he asked, “Igs?”

He gently pushed him away and Gladio went easily. One hand kept him back while the other grasped for the tub. Cool air washed over him with the absence – Ignis found himself missing the heat of Gladio’s skin sorely. Hurrying in order to have his lover back as soon as possible he unscrewed the lid, almost dropping it again in his haste. Silently scooping out a generous helping of body cream he smeared it across his own thighs, rubbing just enough to spread it evenly, taking a moment alone to roll his balls in his hand simply to bask in the electric sensation. He moaned softly, teasing a bead of precome from his cock that dribbled down his cock, dampening his fingers.

Eager to chase that pleasure again he cast the tub aside. He cared little for where it fell. Unsteady hand once again taking and guiding Gladio’s heavy cock he stroked it surely, pressing it between his legs again.

It was infinitely better - they both marvelled at the easier slide and Gladio gave a guttural moan as Ignis squeezed his thighs firmly together, pressing his rear against his hips. Those hands immediately held Ignis tight again and Gladio choked. Sinking all the way through he groaned low in his throat, cock thrusting experimentally shallow and Ignis kept his thighs close. Their hands joined, clumsily over the silken steel of Ignis’ cock.

“So fucking good,” Gladio repeated with a wheeze. Skin against skin, Ignis could feel everything. More firm kisses landed upon his throat. The world slipped away – all light and sound muddled, only Gladio’s slick hand and deepening grunts meaning anything to Ignis. Their reflections shifted and writhed. Leaning back he bared himself, body and soul, allowing Gladio to do anything he willed. With one hand balancing himself, the other fumbling with the weight of his own balls, rolling and stroking just to enjoy the thrill he delighted in the tight circle that Gladio created for him. His nipples ached and muscles of his thighs gradually began to burn. Ignis still never let up.

At this hour the servants were no doubt long awake. Bustling in the kitchen and halls, and the King may have been beginning to stir. As far as Ignis knew he rose with the dawn. Tea was served, breakfast being prepared. In the shower Ignis had been ravenous. It had been too long since Ignis was able to enjoy a breakfast he hadn’t pulled together himself. When he had the time in the early mornings after his run Gladio enjoyed cooking for him, bringing Ignis breakfast in bed. If not he would stop off, still sweaty and breathless at the local patisserie several blocks away. He would dash home with coffee, croissants, muffins. Whatever Ignis wanted, and it had been too long. Ignis wanted to savour such a moment again. Bare skin in soft sheets littered with crumbs.

Something in his chest softened at the thought. Bathing in the sunlight was all the sweeter when there was a lover close at hand. In a flash of inspired affection Ignis reached up, absentmindedly threading his soiled hand through the mussed nest of Gladio’s thick hair.

“Love you,” he murmured into the warming air and Gladio’s response was almost a whisper – _love you too,_ and another firm kiss came to his jaw.

They fell into a companionable quiet. Pants and gasps bounced off the tile, regular groans from Gladio and sighs escaping Ignis. Keeping his stance steady and thighs tense, keeping still for Gladio’s convenience, he let the pleasure roll over him and build within his gut. Later they could carve out their time together, plead their case to investigate the town. Now they would enjoy their touch guilt free.

Twisting his wrist, strokes long and languid, turning quick and sharp Ignis knew that Gladio must have been feeling the heat. His thrusts slowed but sharpened and lingered. No doubt he was close and he was pacing himself for their peaks to align. Enjoying the slide and Ignis’ hold on his hair Gladio rest his cheek against Ignis’, content. Face flushed, temple glistening with sweat, Ignis locked his eyes onto their reflections. It was enthralling to watch their bodies move. Both cocks were flushed and heavy. Gladio’s brow was knit and his lips swollen. In the moment they lost themselves.

“Iggy,” Gladio grit, hips snapping hard – and with one last playful nip at Ignis’ earlobe he came, hard and breathless. An exhale hissed from his nostrils as warmth soaked Ignis’ thighs. Come splattered against the marble but the mess was the furthest thing from Ignis’ mind. Gladio’ rhythm was long beyond him as he crowded Ignis in half thoughtlessly, pushing Ignis hard but his hands curling to protect his hips and cock from the hard counter. Ignis adapted and maintained his position as well as he could, letting Gladio fuck his thighs hard. He rode out the orgasm, basking in the heat and caress, eagerly watching Gladio’s expression tighten before finally slacking, sighing in contentment.

Come covered him and the counter. Gladio made a mess of him, truly, and Ignis was almost satisfied.

With Gladio’s slowly softening cock sheathed between his thighs still Ignis was drawn tight, spine curled. Gladio’s chest shuddered and his hand had frozen. Ignis’ patience was a marvel, but the pressure inside was too much to bear.

He squirmed, desperate for any touch to push him over the edge. “Gladio,” he tried and as if awakening from a daze, his lover grunted.

Squeezing again – _gods,_ the edge of that firm grip was enough to make stars burst in his eyes – Gladio’s thumb was merciless and firm, rubbing along Ignis’ base. Moaning softly Ignis lifted upon his tiptoes, a mess of come and sweat. Thoughts of another shower slipped away into thoughts of massaging Gladio’s scalp, perhaps pressing him into the cool tile and rubbing their cocks together underneath lather and the stream of water until they surrendered to one another all over again. Not a single care plagued him. With heavy lidded eyes he watched his swollen, flushed head disappeared beyond Gladio’s fist over and over again. The feeling was fit to burst. Not far behind his lover Ignis whined, bucking frenetically into his touch, desperate for more.

Another kiss, another squeeze. Gladio resumed his pace. “You close?”

“Yes,” Ignis hissed, hips rolling and thrusting. “Yes, yes.”

Gladio nosed along Ignis’ pulsed, teeth returning to the vulnerable skin. “Where’d you want it,” he asked.

_Gods, yes._ There were too many options. Ignis was mindless enough to be barely capable of thought. It was easy to rut into Gladio’s hand and yet more rewarding to see Gladio’s face messed up, his chest gleaming, his rear covered in Ignis’ come. But his mind was muddled, and he could only gasp, “Please,” and Gladio laughed.

His touch pushed him to the edge quicker that Ignis could handle. Ignis leant back into Gladio’s arms, head thrown against his shoulder, breathing harshly. His face burnt and the room was almost suffocating. But Gladio released him then, leaving Ignis adrift with no guiding hand and Ignis would never admit that he almost whined, his complaint pathetic and low.

He wasn’t left waiting for long. Gladio captured him completely, pushing lightly and adjusting his pliant form, facing no objection. Before Ignis knew it, his rump was upon the counter, warm skin shocked by the cold and his legs were hooked over Gladio’s broad shoulders, cock in his lover’s mouth.

Ignis yelled. There was no fanfare, no grand declaration. Only Gladio’s tongue doing terrible and wonderful things to his shaft and the soft wet suction. Ignis threaded his fingers through Gladio’s sticky hair and moaned, desperate. A hand framed his hip, another on the base of his cock. Gladio was even more beautiful on his knees for him, working overtime.

It wasn’t long before Ignis was coming, the fire flooding through every inch of him. Trembling, moaning, praying that their bathroom didn’t share a wall with Noctis’, he tugged and shook and Gladio pulled away at the very last moment of composure, his own eyes wild. Still his hand stroked from root to tip and come coated his fingers, his face, most landing amongst his lips and cheeks. It was pale and hot against his dark skin, thick and dripping. It was a mess and the sight pushed Ignis that bit further. Gladio’s hand brought him through, moaning as Ignis finished all over him, his face _filthy_ and yet he grinned.

Finally, the tight cord of Ignis snapped – and Ignis slumped, abruptly exhausted.

For a moment longer Gladio remained in his reverential pose. The tile must have been hell on his knees but he allowed Ignis to be draped across him still and he laughed, breathlessly, running his tongue over his lower lip. Releasing Ignis’ softening member he stroked at the softness of his belly, his thighs, forgetting completely about the release that coated his hand. They breathed together, harshly, wholly lost in the morning.

With time Ignis shook his head. Cohesive thought had not yet returned to him. Lightly caressing Gladio’s hair, patting it before taking a fistful and tugging once, he silently requested that Gladio join him.

He did so immediately. Gladio rose without complaint and embraced him, arms wrapping tight. Ignis settled his own around Gladio’s waist. With only the afterglow, arousal a foggy memory already, his nudity and softened state seemed only an embarrassment. But Gladio leaned into him with lips against his collarbone, and Ignis supposed it wasn’t so bad after all.

Stretching his tense muscles, he relieved an ache he hadn’t realised was there. “Another shower, then,” he weakly joked, the two of them soiled with each other’s steadily drying seed. Gladio rumbled in response and contentment. “No time for tea, I think.”

Fingertips ghosted the small of his back. The touch was heavy with promise. “We’ll make time,” Gladio said as if it was all that easy. But Ignis believed him still.

With a lasting kiss to his chest, Gladio withdrew. Pleasant heat left alongside him and Ignis sighed in complaint. His eyes lingered on the sharp lines of Gladio’s nose and brows, his come thick and glistening. Ebbing arousal surged inside him again, flaring twice as Gladio ran a thumb along his cheek, gathering a generous amount only to draw it into his mouth. “Love you,” he said, moaning softly like it was delicious, and retreated to the shower.

Ignis remained on the counter and Gladio began the thunder of the shower stream. Drumming the tile and humidifying the already sullied room, Ignis could do nothing more than dream of the touch of water against his hypersensitive skin.

Gladio groaned softly at the touch of heat. Ignis leant forward to capture a glimpse and found his lover stretching languidly under the stream. He was gorgeous – thick muscle curling under glistening skin, all steadily growing, fine chest hair and long scars and rough edges, powerful and vulnerable all in one. For a while Ignis couldn’t help but ogle each part of him. Then those bright whiskey eyes opened to meet his, finally alert, and when he caught Ignis staring he grinned wickedly. He had not yet cleared the entire mess from his cheeks. Scratching lazily at his bristled jaw he laughed. “Coming in, handsome?”

“Well, I,” Ignis began, ruffled at the very thought of sharing any more daring and intimate embraces in the home of a foreign queen who had welcomed them so kindly, sullying her home – but it was hard to shy away from pleasure once already stolen, to forget Gladio’s come on his thighs, and Gladiolus was temptation personified. “Well, I suppose a simple wipe down won’t quite suffice.”

Gladio’s eyes deepened, darkened, brilliant amber. Promises of a deep clean after a dedicated sullying made Ignis’ decision remarkably simple and when he offered his hand Ignis took it with no hesitation, and only a single warning, “You had better not make me late for breakfast.”


End file.
